New World
by chaquira
Summary: Vampires are planning to take over the human world, and force the human's to be the one's that lives' in darkness. Would Juliet Stop them, or will she join them.


Life was perfect! My dad was the inventor of a gun that would kill vampires. He charged for the gun a great deal of money, since making them was tricky. But he gave out the refill, for almost nothing since He grew garlic in his backyard. I always fought with my parents trying to make them understand vampires were like regular people. Hell I seen humans do much worse atrocities… I woke up with a smiled, like I said life was perfect. I smiled jumped out of bed went to my huge closet and looked around for something to wear. I put on a pink sweat pants, tank top and flip flop. I brushed my hair, and let my natural curls unfold. I brushed my teeth, then put on make up. But I did it naturally. I skip down the stairs as Martha was putting the breakfast on the table.

"What's on the menu for today?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly towards her. While my parents were working on destroying the vampires she was here raising me. She put a hand on her hips and the other one she pointed at a chair that was pulled back.

"You eat whatever I cook." I giggle. And went and sat down on the chair. My dad stared at Martha in awe.

"I could never get my own daughter to obey me like that." She wink at him.

"Is all in the tone." She put a plate in front of me. It was full with scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancake. I smiled at her and started eating. Grabbed my backpack, my keys and walk outside. I threw my backpack on the back of my car and jump in and drove to school. The school was full, but my parking space was empty. I smiled packing. It was nice to be respected. I climb out to be pushed back on the car, my hands behind my back then he kissed me. A small moan escape my lips. He chuckle and step back. Giving me a crooked smiled.

"In a good mood?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

HE extended his hands, and I grabbed it. We walked to classed together, but he just dropped me in it. Since he was a senior, and me a junior… We weren't in the same classes. Only gym class, which was when we met last year… He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. I went to my sit at the back on the class. The teacher was in a bad mood. So I just stayed quiet…. School was a drag, but lunch time came by finally. I met Daniel by my car. He was on the drivers side. I put my hands on my hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No one drives my car."

"Get in. Juliet." I glared at him, but obey. He drove off. He stopped at Applebee's. I looked at it disappointed, but didn't say anything. I knew Daniel didn't had enough money to take me out eating to were I like… And if I offer to pay, we would end up fighting about it, and not eating like before. So I just step out and walked to his side. "Have you eaten at Applebee's before?"

"No." I lie with a smiled. He smiled back.

"You'll like it." I nodded. We sat down. I looked at the menu.. With chagrin…

"I'll take a strawberry avocado salad." She and Daniel frowned, I was about to order wine, but they didn't offer.

"And for your drink ma'am?"

"A lemonade."

Daniel order a burger with coke. Our food arrive fairly quick, we ate then he took me back to the school. We walked to our classroom together. Me and him,, played volleyball together. And won like always. Then we stood out by the parking lot. We kissed softly at first then it started hungrily. He caress my boobs. I step back breathless.

"Sorry." He said breathless, but he didn't seem sorry.

"I'll see you tonight." He frowned.

"For what?" I glared back at him.

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"It means, we don't do nothing but kiss! Then you make me go home with blue balls. It's been going on for a year now.." I glared grabbed my keys from his hands then got in the car.

"Sorry about your blue balls but I'm not having sex with you yet." He stood there and glared at me, I backed away and drove home. The lights were all on. _Weird._ My parents and I were not that conservative, but Martha was. I ran to the house fighting to find the keys to the house, but when I went to put it in the knob the door open… I ran and stopped with a high pitch scream. "Martha! I ran all over the house. Then went to my house a little relive. But when I open the door to my bedroom, there was a trail of blood that led to my closet. I followed it nervously and open the door to my closet. I felt to my knees as I became numb. Martha was hanging on my closet by a rope… She was dead. I was pretty sure, she was trying to protect me…

I didn't know how long I stayed like that, but sound to my window woke me up. I looked towards it as Daniel climb out of it towards my room. He didn't notice the blood… Which it wasn't that much, just a trail.

"Look! I love you-" He looked around then at me. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are dead… Martha is dead." He looked around with a frown.

"Who killed them?"

"Don't know."

"So what are you going to do?" I put my hands on face and cried.

"I don't know." After a couple of minutes he answer.

"I got a few ideas." I looked up to find him naked. I gasp. "Now that I don't have to fear your parents wrath, and your broken." He pushed me back on the floor hard. Making my head hit the floor with a loud bump. My vision faltered. He undressed me slowly.

"What are you doing?" I said weakly. He chuckle, and shoved int me. That woke me up. I scream.

"OH. Fucking God, YES!" He moaned and put my hands above my head, and shoved into me harder and faster. It didn't hurt, all it did was hurt my pride… But I was numb. "I been waiting for this for a whole-" He moved really fast. "Fuck." I smirk at him.

"I can see. You only lasted but a minute." _Thank God. _He glared at me.

"I been waiting a whole year to fuck you, it's not going to be just that."

"What are you going to do, get me here every night to rape me?"

"NO. The police need to find your dead parents, and servant…" He punched me in the face and everything went black…

…. I woke up in a bedroom that looked like it was from a cabin…. I looked around with a frown. "Welcome home. Only for a week, then depend on you if you live or die." I glared at him.

"You would kill me?"

"If you go to the police yes. I got a football scholarship." He then raped me again….

I was being raped by a human! I was his slaved for a whole month. A week wasn't enough for him… so I started planning an escape. After he fuck me, he felt asleep like always, but this time, he forgot to put the key away from reach. I grabbed it carefully and open my hackles, then took off running out of the cabin naked. I ran and ran, without looking where I was going. By the time I notice I was in the middle of the woods. I looked around scared. I should have put on clothes. I started to run, when I bumped into something hard, making feel back to the floor. I looked up to meet the stranger…


End file.
